DragonMon: The Interesting Adventure Rewrite
by Blue Dragon 77
Summary: When the King of his kind and his music loving friend get thrown unwillingly into another dimension, things don't start so well. Having to deal with crazy people who want to destroy the world and make money in the process, meeting a Gardevoir with a more than shady past, and meeting old enemies who want his blood... There are quite a few problems to deal with.
1. Chapter 1: Project KING's Failure

DragonMon The Interesting Adventure Chapter 1: Project K.I.N.G's Failure

[A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my first story, this is the edited version of Chapter 1, most of what was here before has been changed completely. Mostly because of text walls, cringy dialogue, and terrible pacing.]

[I may as well tell you the reason I wanted to make my own story; I have been reading stories on FFdotNet since I was 15, a friend recommended it to me since I loved to read. I decided to search in the Search Bar 'Pokémon' plain and simple, and read my first story called "Ashes of the Past" by {Saphroneth}.]

[That was the first Pokémon story I read that I still enjoy.]

[Since then, That particular story, along with "My Unwanted Life" by {Murloc Rampage} (Which inspired the usage of blood and gore, and some sexual themes), and "Flame of Life" by {Krimson Kane} (for the knowledge of how to write good battles) These stories helped inspire this story.]

[I had created this OC that will be the star of this story when I was 9, and I finally decided to use all the good stories I've read, to create... This.]

[I guess it's also to help my writing skills. I am 18 years of age now, (but when the unedited version came out I was still 17) so I am an adult, (according to law) This story will get really violent at times, and have sexual themes/Innuendos. If you don't like anything about this story, I would suggest moving on to something else.]

[Constructive criticism is much appreciated, Flamers/Trolls will be ignored. But, if you don't mind any of these things, I hope you enjoy, and I hope you all forgive me for such a long beginning Author's Note.]

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon, the only thing I own in this story of mine are my OCs. Also you should know that the Pokémon action will begin in the next chapter, this is just an... Introductory Chapter of sorts.

Warning#1: This story may contain errors, whether they be punctuational, spelling, etc. If you do not like reading stories that have these errors, do not read any further.

Warning#2: This Chapter contains violence, if you can't handle reading about dismemberment, blood, and other such things, please do not read further.

[This Chapter started being edited on 6/03/18]

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Sepsilon 23rd 1525 A.R.X: Entry#1: So, this is my new log journal huh? I guess it will do. The reason I am even keeping this is because... Umm... Well, I don't really know. But I guess I can use this for some practical reasons. But all I can really write about is what happened earlier today, it was mostly the stuff same as usual, scrounging about for food, and trying not to get beaten to a pulp.)

(The nice fruit vendor, Drake I believe his name was, had helped me greatly, he was just a few hundred years older than me, but he really had a nice heart to help some random street scrak. (1) I heard over some passing conversations about the "freak" that resided in the southern district of Characon City. Most were bounty hunters, and some were just cruel minded people looking for what made me tick... He gave me some fruit to sustain myself, but he doesn't give out too much, because he needs the business.)

(He even offered me a place to stay at his parents' home, I didn't want to impose, but he claimed I would fit in just fine, I had told him I'd think about it... I better stop here, I can hear someone searching around the alley I'm writing this in... I hope I don't die today.)

From the log journal of Joshua Issac Drexico, a Dragon who was hated for something that wasn't in his control.*

(?'s PoV)

It was quiet as I walked down the side hallway of my newly obtained castle. The traps that were littered about gave me an ample amount of trouble. Not to mention the pain one of those traps caused as it gave me a long scar from the base of my neck to my stomach.

I was a genius in my field of study, and after many, many years, I finally achieved my life's dream; to capture a live dragon. My comrades often said my head was in the clouds, or that dragons didn't exist. But I finally broke a hole big enough in the "Dimensional Barrier" to jump into a different reality.

The Dragon I managed to subdue was quite an odd one. It was more humanoid, but definitely displayed dragonic powers. Fast, strong, and highly intelligent, it was my dream come true.

It was usually around this time he would start causing a ruckus, smashing the inside his cell in a futile attempt to escape, and me forcing my lackeys to re-strengthen the bars on said cell when he tired himself out.

That dragon certainly was a feisty thing, gave me ample amounts of trouble trying to subdue him. I had been here for months, and I was still finding lots of stuff in this place.

But in the end, it was worth it. Now let's see those eggheads try and top me this time. One of many things I enjoyed was rubbing my success in other people's faces.

Another thing I enjoyed was tinkering with electronics, taking things apart and putting them back together again was a good hobby to partake in.

But the one thing I enjoyed above all else was my job. I was fascinated at this creature's will to escape, all the roars, the loud noises, and the satisfaction of hearing the special shock collar activate made me feel like a god. Of course, if he were to escape, I have a special something in store that will make him listen, whether he wanted to or not.

"Report!" I said in an authoritive voice.

As I made my way to the cells, the first of the two lackeys saluted me and reported "Sir! There are no abnormal activities occurring at Project K.I.N.G's cell sir!" I had opted to bring along some of my workers to help.

"Hmm? Is that so?" I asked with a skeptical tone. Usually my prize is trying to blast the cell walls to pieces at this time.

"Yes sir! Project K.I.N.G is well contained sir! in fact sir, Project K.I.N.G has not attempted to break out today sir!" The second lackey stated.

Project K.I.N.G was the name given to the dragon I had captured. The name didn't stand for anything whatsoever, I just thought it sounded cool. And the cooler it sounds, the richer I'll become... It's not like I took the time to ask for his name anyway.

"Well that's good, but what is the reading of the collar?" I asked nonchalantly.

"There were no vital readings on the collar whatsoever sir!" The first lackey stated.

I felt my heart stop at hearing that. "What?! Oh God, Move it!" I yelled at him as I picked up the pace to the cells. If he's dead, all my efforts would be wasted.

Two more lackeys saluted me as I practically blitzed by, it was quite a distance mind you, but I made it without passing out. I looked inside of the cell to see...nothing, except the broken shock collar I forced around his neck, on the floor.

I was both furious and relieved. Furious because these idiots let my most prized possession escape! The one thing I spent my life trying to acquire, without even trying to stop him.

And relieved because he was alive, and could be recaptured.

After getting over my mini panic attack, and catching my breath, I called every last one of those idiotic buffoons, and told them to search every inch of the castle, and make sure Project K.I.N.G does not get to any of the holding chambers.

I however, didn't even see or notice the set of blood red eyes staring hatefully at me through the darkness of the cell. While every other idiot went searching for my prize, I had the two idiots that were supposed to be guarding the cell stand before me.

"Alright you two morons! Because you two couldn't be bothered to even guard something that was locked up, I'm ordering you both to clean the cell that Project K.I.N.G was in, and so help me if you two mess something this simple up, you will be sorry."

They both nodded and opened the cell door, I had already began walking towards the holding chambers to see if he had beaten me there. Took quite a bit of time, but I admired how big this castle was, I would definitely have to move my stuff in here, once I figured out how to get home. I had opened the large doors, and peeked in.

Nothing. 'He must be hiding in here somewhere'. I thought to myself silently. As I checked every nook and cranny I could check, my eyes caught the faint glimmer of the holding cell that held something odd; a girl.

She was beauty incarnate, fair skin, full lips, and a nice rack to boot. The dress she was currently wearing was silk white, I was tempted to remove it, but if I did, she would most likely wake up, since this thing is most likely keeping her asleep, so I left her be.

The things I would do to her, just thinking about it makes me want to say 'screw it' and dive in. But I held myself back. I'd have time to indulge those fantasies later.

While I was enjoying the sight of the stunning female in front of me I heard a set of shrill screams, I ran out of the storage room and back to the holding cells, out of breath, to see Project K.I.N.G brutally stabbing one of my lackeys in the neck with gold plated claws, causing blood to burst out from the freshly made wounds.

He shrieked as loud as he could, but the blood pooling up and gushing out made it come up as a desperate gargle, and once his struggling ceased, he was thrown to the ground, dead. His lifeless blood trickling to the ground.

The other lackey was being choked by a blue noose attached to the ceiling, being zapped with electricity as he tried to struggle for air, I was terrified. I frantically grabbed the communicator I had in my jacket pocket and spoke into it, "Project K.I.N.G is loose, sent in Z-007 and Z-008 on the double."

I looked to see Project K.I.N.G turn towards the poor man being choked, Project K.I.N.G slicing both his arms off, laughing, and punching through the lackey's stomach, and pulling out one of his lungs, blood was running down his body like water, and without an ounce of remorse, he threw the vital organ across the room.

I watched as the lackey's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Project K.I.N.G slowly ripped his chest open, breaking the ribcage apart, before gently pulling out his lightly beating heart, he dropped it onto the ground and stomping on it while chuckling darkly.

His body was dropped to the ground with a light thud, and I had to admit, I was a trembling in fear at how much he seemed to enjoy someone else's death.

I was still frantically trying to summon Z-007 and Z-008, but the stupid communicator must've malfunctioned.

I felt the color drain from my face as he slowly turned towards me, the piercing red glow from behind those glasses sent an involuntary shiver down my spine. But what sealed my fear was his voice, it was so... Empty yet angry at the same time.

"So... You must be the one who trapped me?" He asked.

I gave a shaky nod in reply. I was too petrified to move, it was as if I was being held in place. But he simply looked down.

"So, a mere human managed to capture me and my wife, and lock us up in our own castle." He laughed to himself, and then looked to me. "I will say that I commend your stupid bravery." He added.

"Y-yeah a-and you b-b-better g-get back in your c-c-c-cell. O-or else." My body was shaking so uncontrollably, my sentence came out stuttered.

I could see another piercing glow come from those glasses of his, that was just too terrifying, I couldn't help but reflexively shrink back.

"How interesting." He mused. "You are the one thing that has managed to catch me off guard, and assert your dominance, yet here you are, the triumphant human, cowering in fear in my very presence. Heh heh heh heh."

He walked towards me at a brisk pace, while I was struggling like an insect caught in a spider's web. Before he could reach me, he was grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown in the opposite direction smashing trough his own wall with a grunt, freeing up my movements, I saw Z-008 standing beside Z-007, staring at the wall that Project K.I.N.G was thrown into.

His hand rose up from the rubble without trouble, as he stood to his full height, I decided to get a head start on my plan. I told Z-007 and Z-008 to fight until he gives up or they are destroyed. And ran to the holding chambers.

(Project K.I.N.G's PoV)

It was just a simple day for me, doing my daily rounds as king, check the multiple sectors for any crimes in progress- thankfully and unfortunately for me, there weren't-, and see how the construction project in the north side of Characon City was faring.

After my wife decided to take a quick nap in her sleep chamber, I felt like I was being watched, even though I scanned the area around me at all, and even the entire castle at one point... Nothing was in the area, yet that basic instinct that is built into my mind was going crazy.

But it all happened too fast for me to remember, one moment, I was walking down the southeast hallway in my castle, and the next, I felt something stab me on the arm. I woke up in one of my own cells, with guards standing at attention. I tried to escape by bending the bars, only to receive an increasingly annoying shock that came from an unremovable collar around my neck.

I didn't know how long I was rotting in my own dungeon, but I had a bad feeling that my wife was either in trouble, or injured, because she didn't come to my rescue.

Each time I would try and smash through the cell bars, a painful blast of electricity went through me, and since all my powers were suddenly useless, it hurt quite a bit. And added to that, when I woke up from the pain, the bars would be re-fortified.

I figured that the only way to get my strength back was to break the collar around my neck.

After spending who knows how long, I managed to wear down the durability of the collar. Because my powers were still rendered useless, it was very tedious. I twisted a small link in the collar, and it detached silently, I felt my powers flow through my body, and I decided to wait for an opening, I decided to meld into the shadow of my cell, and wait.

The one who most likely placed me in the dark cavern came running and looked into my cell, I gave a close glare that he was too stupid to see. And after telling the people who had been close by to clean my cell, freedom was inevitable.

After he told them to clean out my cell, I would use that moment to escape, after he left, they just decided to spend a good chunk of time chatting with each other. And after the most boring conversation I've ever heard, they finally got around to opening my cell.

Once it was fully opened, I wasted no time and sprang out of the darkness and grabbed both of them by the neck. I opted to use my Illusion powers to make them believe they were going to die. Mainly because blood was annoying to clean up.

My illusion for the guard on my left, was him being strung up by one of my energy cables, while the guard on my right was still being held in my crushing grip.

Once my captor showed his face once again, I made sure he got a large helping of my illusory powers. He looked sickened... Perfect for me. I stood there, feeling the flow of air get cut off, and once they lost consciousness, I dropped the guards to the ground.

I tried to act like I just noticed him, and altered my voice to sound more or less angry. "So... You must be the one who trapped me?" I asked calmly.

When I got a shaky nod in reply, I rolled my eyes under my shades. Of course it would be a human, the one thing we actually allowed on our planet, just came here for power.

I looked down and spoke to myself out loud, "so, a mere human managed to capture me and my wife, and lock us up in our own castle." I couldn't help but laugh to myself at the silliness of it all.

I looked back to him and respectfully said, "I will say I commend your stupid bravery."

"Y-yeah, a-and you b-b-better g-get back in your c-c-c-cell or else." He stuttered, I sent out a Paralytic Glare that caused him to visibly shrink back.

"How interesting." I said with a hidden smirk. "You are the one thing that has managed to catch me off guard, and assert your dominance, yet here you are, the triumphant human, cowering in fear in my very presence. Heh heh heh heh." I altered my laugh.

I walked forward calmly, just to see how scared he would get, before I was grabbed by my waist, and thrown into one of my walls with a grunt. Once I stood up, I saw him running away, and two large robots blocking the path.

Thoughts of my wife flashed through my head as I saw which direction he went.

I had to find my wife's sleeping chamber, and nothing, not even these robots would stop me.

I let out a loud roar of anged and charged the two large robots, I grabbed ones' arm mid-swing, and threw it into its partner, causing both to fall to the ground, and summoned my blue fire. I sprayed it in an arch that covered the majority of my hallway, thankfully, I had this castle fire proofed.

The robots came out of my fire, unscathed, which surprised me... Slightly.

'Looks like my Blue Fire won't be of much use. I have a feeling that this is going to be a tedious fight'. I said to myself as I was bombarded with a flurry of bullets, large, grey, spiky, and covered in glowing purple ooze.

I pulled up a green barrier just in time as the bullets shattered one by one. However, for each bullet that shattered, a small crack would appear in my barrier.

The flurry of bullets finally came to a standstill after a long while, my barrier was practically broken and useless as smoke and silence filled the air, I decided to take a chance and put my barrier down... Nothing happened. I decided to play my stealth card, and dive into a shadow that was the closest, which happened to be a lamp.

A plain lamp that hadn't even been scratched or chipped. But I guess it was better than nothing.

The robots were looking around, scanning the area for any sign of me, they obviously didn't bother to scan the lamp's shadow I hid myself in. 'Stupid robots.' I thought.

They let out a few beeps, and began to walk away, 'perfect.' I thought to myself, I came out from the lamp's shadow fully materialized and dashed forward, only to get a large metal hand in my face, I couldn't think fast enough about the situation I was in before I got smashed into another wall, the ceiling, and the floor below, kicking up more dust in the process.

'Looks like they anticipated that...' I groaned to myself. The robot then launched a series of punches that had me skidding backwards, I let out a huff and prepared to throw a volley of Lightning Whips, only to hear a familiar voice yelling at me to "COVER YOUR EARS BUDDY!"

I quickly sent the electricity back to my crest, and put both hands over my ears without hesitation as a large blast of loud music knocked the two robots on their backs, while extinguishing any leftover fire patches that were in the room.

I took my hands off my ears as something touched my shoulder. I turned around to see my best friend, Drake Jeero. One of his hands was on my shoulder, and the other holding his Axe Guitar, and giving me a knowing smirk.

"Hey buddy, looks like you could use a hand." He told me cheerfully.

"Yeah, thanks." I breathed out.

"With all the ruckus happening, my danger senses went off, you all right?" He asked concerned.

"Fine, just ticked. I expected you to get here a long while ago." I said angrily.

"The emergency signals never went off, you were in here for a couple months and never came out, so I got worried. Did I miss something important?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, Drake. A human managed their way into my castle, and locked me in my own dungeon for months apparently!" I nearly yelled.

"Sorry. So where is this human that locked you up?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that he's close to my wife." I said quietly.

"Well, let's go. I'm guessing that time is of the essence?" He asked as the two robots got back up.

"Exactly, are you going to help me put these two robots out of commission?" I asked while cracking my knuckles.

"You know I'll always fight beside ya pal. Let's show them why we're called the 'Dynamic Duo of Chaos.'" He said with a large smile.

"Let's go!" We both roared out as we charged the two robots, who finally managed to stand.

(?'s PoV)

"Have to hurry! Have to hurry! Have to hurry!" I said quickly. I probably don't have much time to pull this off. I was trying to put everything together as quick as I could, while I was a genius, I wasn't a miracle worker, I didn't have much room for error, so I had to complete this fast. I hope those two mechs are holding that idiotic reptile up. I just need more time!

(Project K.I.N.G"s PoV)

"Cover me!" I yelled as I charged the now damaged robot. We had managed to wear them down, but these things were clearly made to counter whatever we threw at them. My right arm, and left leg had been badly cut, blood oozing like water, and whatever coated the robot's fingers, they stopped all forms of healing I had, so I was technically fighting with one arm and leg at this point.

My wings weren't faring any better, littered with holes and nearly unusable. They would naturally heal, but without flight, this may take longer than intended.

"On it!" Drake yelled back. He ran up, and swung his Axe at the robot's face, while it was a successful hit, and given the fact wires were exposed on contact, the robot shrugged it off like it was nothing. Drake however, was too busy fighting one of the mindless war machines arms' to notice a fist from the other arm being thrown towards his face.

"Drake! Right Fist incoming!" I yelled as I took the brunt of another punch to my jaw, that sent me stumbling backwards. 'Whatever this stuff is, it's affecting my senses'. I thought as I got punched once again. I couldn't think straight at all. My sight got mixed up on itself, and made most of my surroundings a blurry mess.

Drake turned just in time to see the large purple fist sailing towards his face, and thankfully, he was smart to bring his Axe up as a block. His eyes closed as the sound of cracking sounded throughout the hall. The Axe took the brunt of the attack and was destroyed with pieces scattered across the hall, and sent him falling back.

And boy did he look angry when he opened his eyes. Not as angry as I was, but it was close.

"Are you kidding me?! Do any of you stupid machines know how long this will take to fix?! Fine! You want to break something of mine." He yelled as his Emerald green eyes flashed brightly. "Then I'll break something of yours!" He roared as he threw the shattered guitar into the ground, and jumped up to grab the robot, and once he was on, he began rapidly climbing and ripping out various wires.

Even when they tried to fling him off, or pull him off, he just hung on and took it.

I rushed the enemy one more time as my only working hand began to glow. I threw my fist back, and fired a Shockwave Punch, as the punch hit, the shockwave blasted me, both robots, and Drake further back.

"Take this you glorified, Gorshiaytah!" (2) He yelled as he overcame the shock, and thrust one of his hands into the robot's head, and the other went straight through chest, causing sparks to fly before it fell to the ground rigid.

"One down, one to go." I said gripping my arm, it still stung from whatever was on those grabbers. Felt like my arm was being melted.

"Oh I'm gonna make you pay! C'mere!" He yelled as he ran and shoulder-tackled the robot.

(?'s PoV)

"Almost... Just need a little longer. Heh, let's see if you can handle what I have in store for you." I couldn't help but chuckle gleefully, the adrenaline rush finally went away, leaving me quite tired, now I was about ninety percent done, 'just need a little more time'. I thought as I continued to work.

I had to time this perfectly for this to work, if I'm even a second off, this will fail.

(Project K.I.N.G' PoV)

The final robot laid broken and sparking on the ground. We were both panting heavily. My arm and leg felt like they were being ripped out of their sockets, and the green blobs that littered my injured limbs didn't give me a good feeling.

My friend however, was gripping his stomach tightly while swaying left and right, I walked up to him and held him up before he fell, and we both noticed that his stomach was cut, 'must've happened when Drake's hand got grabbed'.

It was a pretty deep gash, and he was breathing heavily, it wasn't bleeding that bad, but I could see that even biting his lip in an attempt to stop an agonizing scream, it was helping slightly, but not too much.

"Man, I don't think I have enough life insurance to cover this." He joked lightly with a grimace etched on his face.

"Let me guess, can't heal it?" I asked.

"Nope. Same for your arm and leg?" He confirmed and asked back.

"Yeah, think you can walk?" I helped him stand up straight.

"Eh, sort of, need help though..." He said wearily.

"Come on then, we have a scrak to skin. For all we know my mate could be dead. And he might have the antidote for whatever we got infected with." I helped him up after he solemnly grabbed his broken Axe Guitar and sent it to his pocket dimension, (3) after it teleported, he put his arm around my shoulder and walked slowly past the broken and sparking robots.

"Sorry for inadvertently bringing you into another one of my messes Drake." I apologized.

"Don't worry pal, it wasn't your fault that this happened." He said with a forced smile.

It took us time, and a few breaks before I barely found the little scrak's scent. But Drake lightened the mood a bit, "looks like our enhanced sense of smell isn't as enhanced now." My friend said with a still pained smile on his face.

The pain in my arm was numbing now, I didn't feel much, but I found I couldn't move it at all, it was paralyzed from whatever toxin was on that robot's grabber. I looked at the dried caked over blood staining my arm and suit. I let out an annoyed sigh, and proceeded to move forward.

We came to a stop in front of the holding storage where the scrak's scent was strongest. This room past the large metal doors housed many weapons and traps, specially designed to capture intruders, how this random human got past them and didn't set them off made me momentarily confused, and curious since some are scattered about the castle anyway.

Drake was visibly squirming as he tried to ward off the pain. "How is it?" I asked lightly.

"It feels like something is trying to rip my stomach to shreds." Drake said as he gripped his stomach harder.

"Don't worry, we will be fine, my crest is fighting as hard as it can to get rid of whatever is in my body, once it's out, I'll help heal you. I promise." I said.

"Heh, I guess I shouldn't have let my anger mix with my fighting." He whispered to himself.

I did my best to open the large metal door, and while I succeeded, I didn't have time to see a large green beam of light to encase us both, blinding us temporarily, and making us fall backwards. Once the flash was over, we looked around at our makeshift cage, and saw the human who had captured me walk forward.

"Well now. This is a surprise, I not only caught one dragon, but two!" The human said tiredly. "And it seems like you both got the bad end of my 'Dragon Neutralizing Toxin.' You needn't worry you two, the effects will not kill you, merely neutralize your strength... If it wasn't so blindingly obvious."

Drake looked far from impressed. "Do you know how hard it is to fix my Axe your stupid robot broke? When I get out of here, I'll knock all of your teeth down your throat, and then rip that throat open!" He yelled as he collapsed to his knees with a strangled cry of agony.

The human had a smile on his face as he walked to the back of the room, laughing to himself, I tried to remember what the color of this cage meant, after going over the formulas I had made, which wasn't easy with the toxin warping my brain. Once I was sure of the formulas, the color of this makeshift prison finally made sense!

This cage was made out of my prototype Healing Ray. And while it had a 100% chance to actually heal us, it only had a 15% chance on giving us our strength back. I would use that knowledge to our advantage.

"Drake?" I asked quietly.

"What is it?" He asked painfully.

"This human error made his in plan." I said groggily. Oh joy, now it affected my speech.

"Care to repeat?" He asked weakly.

"The human made an error in his plan." I said slower, managing to achieve a fully constructed sentence.

"What's that?" He said as he groaned in agony.

"I... Need you... To... Trust... Me. Let's both... Touch the bars... On the count of three." I said.

Drake gave a confused glance, but nodded, and prepared to follow along. "Ready you when are." He said. "I... I mean, ready... When you... Are." He corrected himself.

"One... Two... Three!" I said loudly. At that we both shot our hands forward and grabbed the glowing bars, it was horrendously difficult getting my other arm and hand to co-operate, but I managed somehow.

The instant our hands grasped the cage bars, a pleasing jolt of power flowed through us, I looked to my arm to see that fortune decided to shine on us. I grinned beneath my mask as my arm and leg were healing, gently mending their cuts. Even my wings were mending, the holes were practically non-exsistant.

The green blotches were gradually disappearing, and I could now move my arm with hardly any trouble, and the metaphysical fog in my brain cleared up completely. Drake seemed happy that his stomach was mending itself as well, and he let out a loud sigh of relief. We both gave each other a nod, and let go of the bars, as the Toxin was dispelled from our bodies.

But yet, we were still slightly exhausted from fighting those robots, but being healed was more than good enough for us.

"Much better, now let's see how well this human fares now that his special 'Neutralizing Toxin' is useless." Drake said angrily.

I grabbed the bars again and let the knowledge course through my veins, I sent a special counter pulse from my crest through the energy waves, and directed it towards the main CPU. It took a few seconds, but the machine shut down with a low whirr, causing the bars to dissapear.

"That was too easy though, while it is a possibility he didn't know that was my Healing Ray, that escalated a little too quickly." I said suspiciously.

"Yeah, but we're free, and ready to go." Drake said.

"Well, looks like you got out, now I can start to have fun." The human said as he clicked two large gloves around his hands.

"So you planned for that to happen." I said boredly.

"Yep, just so I could test these new beauties out." The human slipped on a pair of brown, dust covered gloves with a different color gem on each knuckle.

"My Drudge Gauntlets." I said with a masked sneer.

"What now?" Drake looked confused.

"Those are the "special surprises" I had made for your special day." I reminded him as I kept my eyes on the Gauntlets.

"What day is so "special?"" Drake asked.

"The day you release your last song, the day you said you wanted to become my partner in helping Dragonia." I looked to him.

"You made those for me?" Drake asked touched.

"Yes. But they're still in the early Alpha Prototype phase. Highly unstable, but very powerful." I said to him.

"I found these by accident, and boy they feel real nice to wear. I feel like I can squash you like a bug." The human's eyes changed to a slight red color as a long grin formed on his face.

"Really now? I think you'll find that we have a habit of getting back up no matter how many times we go down." I said lightly.

I rushed him with my glowing hand and struck, hitting thin air, and getting blasted back by a surge of energy. I turned to see Drake blocking one hit, but getting punched in the gut, groaning as his hand shot up and grabbed the human's neck while getting punched in the face.

I blurred by, standing in front of Drake as the human hit my armor, sending sparks flying, I lashed out with a right hook that cracked his jaw, then sweeped his feet out from under him, sending him down to the floor.

Drake rubbed his face and made sure his glasses weren't broken, before he grabbed the human and unleashed his anger in many, brutal strikes. "I'm going to find my wife's chamber, can you handle him?" I asked.

"Go on, I'll be fine." He yelled as he repeatedly bashed the human's face in.

I looked around frantically, trying to find a glimpse of the white sleeping chamber. I had to throw multiple things to get through some parts. I caught a glimpse of something shiny, and ran forward, jumping over various contraptions and boxes.

I quickly made out the shiny object to be the chamber I was looking for, I swiped some of the dust off and saw my wife's face, peacefully sleeping. I ripped the door off the hinges, and threw it against a wall.

"Maria." I gently tapped her face... No response. I looked over her, and saw how bony she was, frail, and unmoving. I scanned her quickly as either the human or Drake crashed into something, and fell to my knees in shock.

She wasn't alive anymore, judging from how pale and dry her skin was, and how her stomach ate through itself... She died from dehydration, and starvation. She didn't have any food or water whatsoever to sustain her. I was way too late.

I held her lifeless hand, she was locked in her own chamber, and died slowly. I looked at her, and did something I hadn't done in many millennia...

I started to cry. I was far, far too late.

Even though I had miraculous healing abilities, not even I can bring someone back from the dead, the only thing that could was black magic, if I even tried to use that, I would've labeled myself as a necromancer, and any kind of magic, light, or black is severely illegal on Dragonia. The penalty for using any kind of magic, whether helpful or not... Is brutal execution and humiliation, and siphoning as well as destruction of the magic essence.

Not like I could use magic anyway, considering Dragon's as a species were Immune to it.

I brought my hand to her face, her skin was like ice. I gripped her hand in mine, and gently stroked her hair, I felt my tears flowing through my mask, the pain I felt in my heart was stronger than what I've ever felt.

My mind felt fuzzy, my blood was heating up, and my right eye was twitching rapidly.

Drake crash landed next to me, growling as he got up, his eyes were lightly blinking in color, he looked over to me and grimaced before getting up, forgetting about the human, and instead resorted to gently patting my back as I held my head down.

Each second was just as painful as the last. But the fuzzy feeling intensified, my blood felt like molten magma, and my right eye lost its red color. I stood up as DJeero moved back, and bent my arm at an unnatural angle, to catch an incoming punch from the murderer.

I let out a low, pain filled sigh and turned to him. "I hope you're happy." I said before I pulled lightly, and ripped his arm off. The blood spewed out as he fell to the ground screaming in pain. This wasn't an Illusion. Tears flooded his eyes as I picked him up by his neck, and received another punch directly to my face...

While the strength of the Drudge Gauntlets was excessively powerful, I didn't even flinch as I held him in place with my psychic abilities, grabbed his other arm, and ripped it off as well with little effort.

The human nearly passed out from the pain, tears rolling down without restraint, but I altered his brain waves to make him stay awake and take the pain.

I only had the power alter brain waves if I was extremely angry, that was the only time my mental powers are at their strongest.

I saw that my Dark Aura, or "Insanity Aura" as most called it, surrounded me, Drake shook his head at the human and looked over to my wife.

"You really should've thought things out better man. Killing a king's wife is quite the crime, so instead of a calm death, the thing you get is... Unspeakable torture that will make you literally beg for it. All I can add is; Sucks to be you." Drake shrugged as he rubbed his back.

"I-I didn't know!" The human choked out weakly. I brought him close to my face, and with the deepest, most distorted voice I could muster, I said to him, looking straight into his pain, and fear filled eyes.

" ** _You will_** **_suffer for all_** **_eternity for the atrocious crime you have committed this day. I will put you through a nightmare that will never end. And if your mind somehow adapts to a nightmare of that caliber, I will create another, and another, and another until your very will is shattered._** "

" ** _I will also be cursing you with the ability to never age, but will make sure you stay asleep. And no... You will not bleed out._** "

I gently lifted Maria's body out of her sleeping chamber, and handed her to Drake.

"Hold her for me please." I said lightly. The Insanity Aura was fading as I placed the human roughly into the chamber. "Since Maria is gone, this will be your special "Nightmare Chamber"". I said as I grabbed the human's two legs, I put my foot on his chest as he flailed and kicked wildly, screaming and crying at the top of his lungs. I stunned him with a Paralytic Glare, and pulled slowly.

The sound of bones popping out of socket, filled the room, the human screaming loudly, begging me to stop, tears streaming down his paralyzed face.

I ignored him.

He tried bargaining with me as I cracked his tibia so agonizingly slow, he "promised" riches beyond all comprehension, fame and power, and all the women I wanted.

I ignored him. There was only one woman for me.

Drake and I didn't even have a guilty look as we heard flesh being torn apart. While I was "working", I turned to see Drake thinking, his head tilted up.

"Drake. You wanna help? If you want to, go ahead." I stopped momentarily to ask.

Drake smiled and replied, "sure."

As we finished, I had sealed the door over, and welded it shut. "Goodnight. Don't let the nightmares bite... Too hard." I said calmly.

"What do we do with her corpse?" Drake asked lightly.

"We take her to Ferziolix Plains for her cremation. Then scatter her ashes across the Sepstileon River." I recalled Maria was very specific where she wanted to be cremated, and have her ashes spread.

"Alright, let's get a move on, but you know, a king needs a queen. So you need to find a new girl to fill the un-fillable position". Drake pointed out with a frown.

I fell to me knees, and cried again in realization. Drake, while still holding Maria's corpse, patted my back once again. While I was crying my heart out, I felt like I was being pulled back, I looked behind myself, and saw a wormhole had opened.

I still felt weak in my legs, so I dug my claws info the ground. Drake managed to put Maria's corpse on one of the crates, and grabbed my hand.

It didn't do much good, as the wormhole pulled us even further back. I got up on wobbly legs, and spread my wings wide, pulling Drake along, I flapped out of the pulling area of its reach.

But instead of it going away, since there was nothing it could take, it instead decided to move, and track us, I set Drake down behind a random crate, and flew over towards it, I charged my Lightning Whips, and lashed out, the attack was instantly absorbed.

I tried summoning my crest's power to stop it, only for it to do nothing, at this point, my wings weren't much help.

I was getting pulled in faster than I was flying away, when it suddenly stopped, the force I built up pushing against the pull caused me to fly into the wall in the opposite direction.

"No no no!" I pushed myself out at the sound of Drake's voice, he was jumping everywhere he could, off the walls, off random crates, and even throwing a crate at the wormhole, which... It dodged.

I ran forward, grabbed Drake, and flew as fast as I could, only to get my right wing clipped, and promptly crashing right Into the wormhole as I formed underneath us. There was nothing but darkness in my vision.

[Whew! Finally, Chapter 1 is Re-Edited. Some stuff I added was a mental train wreck, but I pulled through and finished. Now I have to do Chapters 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and possibly 8. Enjoy.]

Dragonian Definitions and Stuff.

1: Scrak: (Scr-ack) Various species of large bloated rats, that are known for giving those that come in contact with their slick, greasy fur, various deadly diseases. Often times, the Dragonians use these disease spreading rodents as a form of execution due to some of the diseases they carry result in agonizing death.

2: Gorshiaytah: (Gore-she-ah-ta) The Dragonian equivalent to a Toaster.

3: Pocket Dimension: A small empty dimension that most Dragon's have. Obviously used as a storage container. The higher the Dragon's Rank, the more Pocket Dimensions you can use.


	2. Chapter 2: Company

DragonMon The Interesting Adventure Chapter 2: Company

[Welcome all to Chapter 2! This is the Re-Edited version, meaning most of what was here before, is now changed completely. Hopefully this will satisfy you all so I can start Re-Editing Chapter 3.]

[To {St. Elmo's Fire}: I read your review. Thank for pointing out things that I missed. I will try to correct them at my earliest convenience. But something actually got a chuckle out of me. The part where I was describing the female figure... That was Project K.I.N.G.'s wife, Maria, I am very well aware that Gardevoir's as a species don't have breasts... At least not normally.]

[The reason I put the footnotes, was because if someone were reading, they obviously wouldn't know what the things in Dragon's dimension were. I'm sure people who read this little hobby of mine, can make a mental marker if they want to know what the thing with the footnote number is. I know they aren't necessary, but I like them.]

[But thank you either way, and I'm sorry for what you're going through with. Now... Let's begin.]

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to, or affiliated with Game Freak, the Pokémon Company, or Nintendo in general. This is a silly hobby story made to entertain, I am not putting this here for profit.

[This went under editing on 8/31/18.]

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Telepathy) No, the log entries don't count.

{Pokéspeech}

(Zol 22nd, Entry #2: It was odd that Drake knew so much about music, when he wasn't being a fruit vendor, he took the time to practice singing songs he wrote, and playing the music himself on his guitar.)

(I had accepted an invitation to his house, and was warmly welcomed. After explaining who I was known as, I expected them to hate me, try and harm me, or even try and kill me. Imagine how confused I was when they embraced me with... A hug. I hadn't know the warmth, or love of a "hug", as they called it.)

(After crying with happiness that I've never felt in my life, I "hugged" back, desperately, clinging to them all like my life was on the line, my parents never hugged me, they only wanted me to do nothing but train. But this family offered me a place to stay... With them. I would've been a huge idiot to not accept. And for once in my life, that empty feeling of loneliness in my heart that I've had for so long... Vanished.)

(I had a new family, who not only loved me, but didn't see me as the mistake everyone else did. I'm so happy... I can't finish writing this.)

From the log journal of Joshua Issac Drexico, a Dragon who found happiness in a world that hated him.*

(Dragon's PoV)

I felt nothing but pain in my heart as I was forced to see my wife's lifeless body over and over. Every single detail brought more grueling sadness, and painful despair. And while I gave that rotten human neverending nightmares, nothing could stop the ones I was prone to experiencing when I fell asleep.

They are gruesome, horrifying, and grotesque. The torture is still as fresh in my mind, just like when it happened, the names still mock me, and yet no matter how hard I try, I've accepted that those nightmarish memories are the past, and nothing I can do can ward them off.

I only had a small few things good happen to me in my life; Being a part of Drake's family, meeting and marrying Maria, getting the respect I wanted... And yet, for every good thing I've gotten, I also got double the amount of bad things.

Darkness was my pleasure at this point, I always had a negative way of thinking, always looking for any negative contradictions in a positive situation. Only the soothing voices of insanity and anger helped calm me down even in sleep.

The darkness of my mind was so relaxing to be in, free form all the strife, all the minor and major annoyances in my life...

But all those quiet thoughts went away when I felt something on my lap.

There was definitely something on my lap that I could feel. Poking, climbing, and giggling, and to say those feelings were really odd to hear, and feel after so much silence wouldn't be an exaggeration. Yet all I saw when I woke up, was a message.

Database Software acquired successfully from local satellite transmission. 83,901 files were downloaded to your brain while you were resting. Data translator for the understanding of various Pokémon Species has been integrated into your sense of hearing. To activate Scanner Mode, use your Scan Vision.

'That's new'. I already had many questions that were most likely going to bug me in the future. I was greeted to the sight of a nice, green forest as I opened my eyes, the color of my shades instantly changing back to their bloody red color.

There were patches of healthy grass sprouting from the ground around me, and the calming feel of the wind was quite refreshing.

Cue, the giggling. I looked to my waist, and saw... Something tap the armor on my legs, it was quite small, wearing a helmet on that shielded its eyes, it had blue hair with two orange horns coming out of its head. It was most likely a child, judging from the massive amounts of curiosity that its aura radiated.

The forest that I was in was bursting with life. There was a large white dot hovering over the entirety of said forest. Things that resembled fruits hung from the vastly different trees, there were so many different things that caught my eye, and that simple giggling that came from the thing on my waist drew my attention once again. Or it would have.

{Glad to see you're up. I was thinking you were gonna sleep this day away too.} An unexpected feminine voice said to the left of me.

The sound certainly did catch me off guard, I looked over, and saw another figure, and one thing I could say is that the figure definitely resembled the creature touching my armor. She was tall to an extent, a little over 5ft, she had pale white skin, green hair that lightly covered her crimson eyes, and wore a white dress, with two red spikes protruding from her chest, and back.

She was sitting casually against a tree, staring at me expectantly.

When I tried to speak, nothing came from my mouth except a guttural roar.

The pale green-haired female looked absolutely bewildered, and after looking awkwardly at me for a few moments, she replied with, {and uh, roar to you too?}

I found my voice after a while of clearing my throat, but it was still very raspy.

"Where am I?" I asked.

The female figure gave me a look of disappointment before answering, {Off the path of Route 203. Way closer to Jubilife than Oreburgh.}

'Where now?' I thought to myself. "Thanks I guess." Is what came out of my mouth.

{You're not from around here are you? I'm guessing that based on your sense of... Clothing.} She sized me up.

All I could do was let out a horrid dry cough, I didn't have any moisture in my throat whatsoever, and that certainly wasn't good.

{So where are you from?} She asked while stretching her slender arms.

"What planet am I on?" I raspily returned a question.

She sent an odd look at me before replying, {Earth, same planet everyone else lives on. Unless you're insinuating that you're from another planet or something.}

"Yes, I am. And I just can't seem to catch a break if I landed on the one planet I never wanted to be on." I looked to my suit and continued, "but I guess no matter how well you play your hand, in the end, someone will always be dealt better." I had yet another dry coughing fit, and it took longer than I'd have liked to get it to go away.

{So you're saying you are an alien who abducts humans, and experiments on them huh? Sorry if I seem skeptical to believe that.} She shakes her head.

"That is quite a common misconception, most alien species want no... Dwelling with any species except their own, so why they would want to... Abduct a human of all things makes little sense, since humans don't really have anything we... Would want." I clarified, although my voice was starting to crack even more than normal.

{So, if you're an alien, what is your special power?} She asked with a smirk.

"What makes you think I don't have multiple?" I asked back.

{Myths state that aliens have at least one special supernatural power, so if you're an alien, what is it, or them if you have multiple?} She asked.

"Sorry to say, but I'm not telling. On my planet, giving away personal information about yourself means trusting them with your life. And using the term "Supernatural" would imply that magic is involved with using them. Well, that's the description on my home world. And I HATE magic." I finished with a deep growl.

She raised an eye at the way I explained.

I let out a deep breath, and stood up unexpectedly, causing the little child on my torso to scramble off towards her... Mother?

{Where are you going?} The female asked me.

I walked towards the forest with a slight shake of my head, before I looked back and replied, "while I thank you for keeping me company even though I didn't need it, this is where we part ways, farewell." Before I left.

(The Female Figure's PoV)

I couldn't help but frown, he just thanked me for keeping him company, and left. Odd, he wasn't even awake for ten minutes before he left. But if he thinks I'll give up that easily, he's got another thing coming. I finally found the source of the calling signal, the one thing that made me feel completely safe, and I don't intend to lose him.

I immediately got up, picked up my daughter, who let out a squeal of happiness, and began trailing him, stalking could be the right word, but what even is the right word or words to use anymore?

Even though he was gone, how he got so far away in such a short amount of time confused me, I still felt the pull of the signal, so I knew where to go.

Walking through the forest was very nice when you didn't have hundreds of wild Pokémon jumping you every five steps.

After trailing him for somewhere around an hour, I found him kneeling down besides a river bank, back turned to me, his mask was up, but the metal on his suit was glinting so brightly that I couldn't even see what his face looked like as he idly drank some water through his gloved hand.

Once he finished, which took quite a long while, he swiped his hand to get the excess water off, pulled his mask down, and took a deep breath before putting his hand on the ground, creating a turquoise colored platform to walk across.

I was staring at him with wide eyes. He could create places to walk across! I guess he actually is an alien. He then proceeded to get up and walk across without a second thought. The farther he got from the bridge, the faster it started to flicker.

I held on tightly to my daughter as I dashed forward. I was so close to the bridge, but since my species isn't known for their leg strength, the bridge fizzled out of existence before I even got there.

I stopped at the edge of the bank as my daughter leaped out of my arms. She waddled over to the river, and shoved her face in to drink some of the water.

I plucked my daughter up when she finished her drink, and proceeded to lift ourselves across my own makeshift path to catch up to him.

The paths he chose to walk on confused me, he was almost running in circles since I knew the path to civilization was West instead of North.

I had been trailing him across the forest for most of the day, so the sun was mostly set at this point, and the moon had decided to show up.

I had opted to pick some Pecha, Cheri, and Sitrus Berries from some of the bushes along the path that the signal was calling.

'I dislike the night. Too many dark types coming out'. I thought disdainfully as I was polishing off my last few Berries. My daughter was sleeping peacefully in my arms, sleeping off her full stomach.

As I kept following the signal. I kept walking ahead cautiously, making sure nothing was getting too close to catch me off guard. The Hoothoot, Murkrow, and Noctowl were very much awake as they went out of their way to make the forest as creepy as possible.

And the noises that those birds made were maddening to listen to, I just wanted to shut them up entirely. I heard a deep growl, and some noise not too far ahead.

I slowly pushed myself through the thick foliage, and ended up listening in on the person I was following.

"If that's true, then I must be the happiest Dragon in existence." He sounded like he was talking to somebody, and his voice wasn't as ragged anymore, but when I quietly parted through a few branches, I saw him sitting on the ground, in a cross-leg position, as he went quiet.

"Yes. I'm well aware of that." He said aloud.

He kept pausing after his replies, almost as if he were holding a conversation.

"Oh yes, because that just solves everyone's problems these days, doesn't it?" He asked aloud.

"Well maybe it's because of the fact that I don't treat every person I meet as a means of relief. Some of us have these things called morals, and mine are vastly different than yours." He sounded agitated.

"Oh now I'm being unreasonable huh? Says the idiot who thinks breeding every female that crosses my path can help me. Why didn't I think of that sooner?" He quipped sarcastically. My face went flushed at hearing that.

"Because females aren't meant to be used like toys, they deserve just as much respect as anyone else." Well, I like his attitude more than most.

"Forget it. Just leave, I have enough problems to deal with, and energy to absorb, so if you don't mind, I'd like to actually be able to function properly." He growled.

Once he let out a sigh of relief, he looked up at the sky and said, "you can come out now if you want to, I already know you're there." My mouth went agape as I timidly walked forward.

"What part of farewell didn't get through your head?" He got to the point as he continued to stare upward.

{I figured... Um.} I stuttered.

"Let me guess, I don't know anything about this planet, so you followed me around just to get the chance to be my mystical and oh so wise guide, correct?" He had a snarky, and sarcastic tone to his voice.

{Well... To s-some degree. I f-figured since you didn't know your way around, and you claim to be an a-alien, I thought that I could come along with you... Please?} I shakily asked.

(Dragon's PoV)

Why must my life be filled with annoyances? I've already had the introduction to all the other planets when I landed on Dreshioyt, (Dresh-ēyoit) true, the planet Earth wasn't one of them, but when a trip to Galaxy 8-55 Dreâ (the Milky Way in Dragonian) costs more fuel than you could ever hope to mine or make in a lifetime, you give up trying to find a way there pretty easily.

But I only just met this female not too long ago, and she wants to follow me around like an imprinted Fyreht Cubling (1) and that in of itself is something I can't help but shudder involuntarily at. During my rousing "talk" with Insanity, he pointed out that the female from the clearing had trailed me, although how she knew where to track me to was impressive to some degree.

And now she wants to follow me around, I wouldn't mind one bit if it were Drake or... Maria asking... But I don't normally travel with anyone I don't know.

"Sorry. But I mostly travel alone. I do not mean to offend you, but you would most likely hold me back." I close my eyes and tried concentrate on absorbing some Star Energy. Not many people could hold me back, so I may have exaggerated.

{I don't take up that much space, me and my daughter will be as quiet as a sleeping Jigglypuff.} She said without missing a beat.

I resisted the urge to facepalm. "Why are you so insistent on annoying me? While I have intense respect for females, that doesn't mean I won't be blunt about what I really think. I'd consider running off elsewhere." I took a breath as I started to filter the energy through my suit.

{I don't have a place to run off to. But I can understand you being wary of others, I guess not even an alien wants my company.} She said dejectedly.

I let out a small sigh, I don't like when anyone has this much negativity about themselves, that's my job, but I wasn't just going to blindly believe everything she says, so I thought of something before I replied, "fine, if you can answer me one question, I'll consider letting you aid me temporarily, and as a warning, don't even THINK of lying to me, you won't like the result."

{One question? Uhm... Sure.} She had a nervous tone to her voice.

"What do you have to gain from tagging along with me?" I ask.

{... That's... That's it?} She asked confused.

"Yep." Was my answer.

{I don't really have much to gain except a home and a master, since me and my daughter are technically considered wild Pokémon. We'd just be captured eventually, so I figured that we would speed things up a bit.} She explained.

"What do you mean by "captured"?" I ask after a slight pause.

{Well, since I am considered wild, and have no trainer, I would be up for capture, meaning that a passing Trainer has the opportunity to add me, my daughter, of both of us to their team.} She explain with a frown.

"Seems inconvenient if you ask me." I added my opinion.

{It can be. Quite a few families have been broken apart from the greed of humanity. But some humans are better than others, or so I've heard.} She paused for a moment, before going silent.

I couldn't help but let some tears escape my eyes as I remembered Maria's corpse... It still made my heart and mind ache, thankfully, none of the quiet tears leaked out of my mask. The greed of humanity as she called it made me very angry, apparently, those creatures just want to take everything they see... Even if it doesn't belong to them.

'I hope I don't regret this.' I thought to myself. I could've easily read her every intention, and find everything she was thinking about... But that would've been a severe invasion of privacy, and nothing would make me feel guiltier than invading the privacy of a female.

"Fine. Better get a good rest or whatever it is you do, because I'm leaving once this moon sets, with or without you." I said bluntly.

{Really?! You mean it?} She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Did I stutter?" I asked.

{Yay! Don't worry, you won't regret this! I promise! ... Um... Can I ask you a question that just came to my head?} She asked politely.

"Sure, why not." I replied as the Star Energy flowed through my veins.

{How can you even understand me? I get you're an alien, but most people would just hear me say parts of my species name.} She asked while looking down.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I didn't bother saying anything else.

{Oh... Well, goodnight. I'll go find shelter in a tree somewhere.} She got up, and walked towards the forest edge.

I rolled my eyes, and pulled her back towards me with my psychic powers, causing her to let out a small yelp as I put a barrier over us.

{What are you doing?} She asked as she got up.

I let out a silent breath, but didn't respond as her eyes started to droop.

{Why am I... So sleepy...?} She questioned as she slowly laid down, holding her... Child? And fell asleep.

I closed my eyes, and resumed absorbing the Star Energy. I better not regret this...

[ **End Chapter 2** ]

(1): Fyreht Cubling: A species of Raptor/Canine hybrids that are known for being incredibly annoying. They aren't big to Dragonians, only coming up to the waist at max. They are mostly a pale gray color, similar to Earth's Gargoyles, they have large claws that can shred up to 3 sheets of steel with minimal effort, a tail that can be used as both a Spear and a Whip, and a mouth full of moderately sharpened teeth.

They often let loose high-pitched squeals when happy, and are near impossible to get rid of due to its admittedly incredible sense of smell.

A Fyreht Cubling that has imprinted on a Dragonian will never leave said Dragonians' side, this wouldn't be such a bad thing, if they knew how to protect their "mother" or fight. At birth, and without a viable mother, they have no knowledge of fighting, and are often considered useless.

They mostly live in arid regions because their skin absorbs heat. Mother Fyrehts (known as a Fyreht Guards) are extremely hostile, and will attack anything that has a pulse, unprovoked or otherwise.

If you have enough patience, or if you just plain hate yourself, it is possible for you to train them to utilize their claws, tail, and bite in an effort to fight, but it is well known that these creatures aren't that proficient with remembering things.


	3. Chapter 3: Inner voices

DragonMon: The Interesting Adventure Chapter 3: Inner voices and a Starting Point

[ **Welcome all to the Re-Edited Chapter 3. Most of what was here has been changed completely. Nothing more to explain.** ]

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to, or affiliated with Game Freak, the Pokémon Company, or Nintendo in general. This is a silly hobby story made to entertain, I am not putting this here for profit.

Warning: This story may contain errors, whether they be grammatical, punctuational, etc. If you do not like stories that have these problems, then don't read any further.

[This underwent editing on 10/30/18.]

"Speech"

'Thoughts

(Telepathy) No the log entries don't count.

{Pokéspeech}

(Relm 17th: Entry log #3: Boy what a day. Where do I even begin? Having a loving family is the best blessing I've ever had. We did so many things together!)

(Drake had opted to give me some musical lessons as a "brotherly bond", and I enjoyed it immensely, there were so many instruments that were derived from human culture. One in particular had drawn Drake passion, it was something called a "guitar".)

(Mommy had decided to teach me how to grow food! And taught me the names of some of the fruits. I can't wait to be a great gardener like her.)

(Daddy was taking his spare time to train me, but not in a harsh way, even when I failed, he was patient, and didn't yell at me, or make me work harder when I got something wrong.)

(We spent so much time together these last few moon cycles, and we had all bonded to the point where I don't care about my previous family, all I need is my new one... Oh! I gotta go. Mommy is calling, she's going to teach me how to cook outside by using fire powers... I just need my mask...)

From the log journal of Joshua Issac Drexico. A man who's life was going good in a world that hated him.*

( _Dragon's PoV_ )

The dawn of a new day had come. I let out a calm sigh as I stopped my meditation, and I felt much better. My throat was normal, my energy was full, and Insanity (1) was sitting next to me... Oh no...

"Have a nice night Joshua? I was wondering when you were going to notice me." Insanity asked humorously as he floated in the air.

"It was nice, until you showed up." I replied nonchalantly.

"That hurts Joshua, it really does. Can't I just come to visit my friend without such deep cutting words?" Insanity asked dramatically. He even put a dramatic hand over his face.

"What do you want?" I asked as I watched the stars retreat, and a myriad of colors start to decorate the morning sky.

"I just came to ask how last night went." He had a mischievous tone to his voice.

"It went fine, but whatever you think happened, most likely didn't happen." I had a feeling I knew what he was going to insinuate.

"Well if nothing happened, why does she look so happy? That blissful face, I figured you of all people could hold some self-control." He chuckled.

Looking at the feminine creature sleeping within my barrier, she did have a blissful face. She was probably having a nice dream, unlike me who has to deal with nightmares.

"I have plenty of self-control Insanity. Nothing like that happened at all." I said calmly, I knew he'd tease me about this until I lost my mind.

"I'm not one to judge. You can have fun with any female you want, but a little question comes to my mind." I could almost see a smirk form under that fake mask.

I let out an irritated sigh and asked, "what is that?" I had a feeling I was going to regret that.

He wrapped his arm around me, and whispered in my ear, "how tight was she? And how much did you fill her up? I want all the details." He pulled back laughing at his own perverse questions before I had the chance to hit him.

"Come on. You know I won't judge. It's just a couple innocent/not so innocent questions." He held his gut and chortled annoyingly.

"If you've just come here to bug me, then please go back into my mind, and stay there." I didn't want to deal with his idiotic insinuating right as I get up.

"I take offense to that! I came here for two very important reasons I'll have you know." Insanity crossed his arms and turned his head away.

I uncrossed my legs, and stretched, hearing several bones pop back into place. "Are those reasons big enough to warrant any of my attention?"

His tone changed immediately as he cleared his metaphysical throat.

"I would believe so. I came here to remind you to scan them." He pointed over to the slumbering female and child. "Just because she is a female, and might be walking around with you doesn't mean that she isn't capable of stabbing you in the back if you by some random coincidence get close to her. We don't want another betrayal incident to occur."

"Understood. What else?" I turned to him.

Insanity let out a nervous breath. "Anger is upset -not surprising- because he can't come out. He told me to ask if his punishment time is up?" He was definitely nervous at the mention of the... More blunt part of my mind.

"Yes, he can come out when he wants to, I just didn't bother to turn the barrier off." I shrugged.

"Alright, I'll tell him. Later Joshua... Have a good day." He said sincerely as he vanished back into my head.

I looked over to the female figure, and the child-like creature under her arms, and scanned them.

 **Database Software V. 223.434**

 _User Message_ : This scanning procedure gathers all known information due to technological updates. All Pokémon data that is scanned is drawn from local satellite transmissions. As such, Auto-Encrypt ( **V. 300.234** ) and Auto-Protection ( **V. 505.266** ) will be launched to prevent database info from being traced/hacked.

Species Name: Gardevoir

Species#: 282: The Embrace Pokémon

Stage: 3

Current Level: Unable to Find

Type: Psychic/Fairy

Next Evolution: Mega-Gardevoir (Only with corresponding Mega Stone)

Type Strengths: Dragon, Poison, Fighting, Dark

Type Weaknesses: Steel, Poison, Ghost

Type Immunities: Dragon

Data: Gardevoir as a species take pride in protecting their trainer with their lives, and will exert far more power than normal to create a small black hole. This technique thankfully, isn't strong enough to get out of control and cause calamitous disasters, but it certainly can scare some people. This power is recorded to be almost nonexistent in any other Pokémon, and is one of the few non-legendary species that can master techniques like this.

They rarely stay near people that have negative emotions, rather flocking to people with happy ones, which is often their main food source, much like how the Drowzee and Hypno line use good dreams as their main source of food.

Since they are herbivorous, they tend to eat Berries and Vegetables like any other Pokémon, and because they are a curious kind, on extremely precise, and rare occasions, they are very numerous, often gathering together in high numbers totaling around a few dozen or so, and flock to nearby cities, going on a mass feeding spree, some even take to interacting with other humans.

Since they don't hurt anyone, are generally lax, and don't get in the peoples' way, the Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Kalos regions enacted a law that prevents passing trainers from catching a Gardevoir without its consent during this time.

They are one of the most popular and recognizable Pokémon in existence, since their humanoid-like stature is very eye catching. Collectors often showcase this Pokémon Species at beauty contests since their ability to combine mental strength, and nimble movement allow them to get ample amounts of attention.

They are also well known for having less than sufficient Physical Defense. Since their bodies are commonly referred to as "fragile", most don't tend to have strong skeletal structures. And most Gardevoir's have taken to use their psychic abilities to alter gravity around them, causing them to "levitate". As such, most don't develop proper muscle mass due to relying on their psychic abilities almost constantly.

 _ **Database Entry Added**_

 _ **Database Scan**_

Species Name: Ralts

Species#: 280: The Feeling Pokémon

Stage: 1

Current Level: 11

Type: Psychic/Fairy

Next Evolutions: Kirlia (Lv. 20)

Type Strengths: Dragon, Poison, Fighting, Dark

Type Weaknesses: Steel, Poison, Ghost

Type Immunities: Dragon

Data: Ralts are known worldwide as a Pokémon that is attracted to positive feelings. They are often clumsy and curious, but they make it up with their incredible cuteness. Some however can use their cute tricks to make new trainers over-pamper them.

They are childish at heart even when mature, and can't help but get as much attention from it as possible. This may include playing practical jokes on their trainer, moving things around/breaking some things, and stealing food when their trainer isn't looking.

Some Ralts' have been known to be unusually agitated when they don't get their way, and even give their trainers the cold shoulder, refuse to pay attention, and overall ignoring them. But since they don't have too big of an attention span, they often forget what they were ignoring their trainer for after a day or two.

But despite all this, they are still known to be very loyal partners, and will happily stay with trainers who show them patience with their actions.

 _ **Database Entry Added**_

 **Database Close**

So these things enjoy being around positive emotions as well as feed off them... While my power itself uses positive emotions as fuel, I myself, am not much of an emotional person. I keep my feelings locked inside my heart, and rarely let them show.

"Well it's about time you let me out, I almost had to interact with "Mr. Nice and Perverted."" A lighter gruff voice said behind me.

I rolled my eyes as Anger (2) made his presence known.

"Well, I'm waiting." His arms were crossed.

"For?" I turned to him and challenged his unspoken glare.

"For you to apologize to me." He had a dark edge in his voice.

"Why should I? You brought that little "vacation" on yourself, why should I have to apologize for doing my job?" I tilted my head while asking.

Anger just stood there, he knew what he had done, and he paid for it.

"Tch, whatever, did you finish banging the little shrulo (3) yet? I want to get on with our unintentional travel." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Let's clear up one thing Anger, I didn't have intercourse with her, she slept here while I meditated. And even if I did-"

"Spare me the idle chat, I don't care. Are we leaving or not?" Anger interrupted.

I stayed silent as I lifted my hand, picking him up with my psychokinesis, which immobilized him, and brought him to my face.

"In case you've forgotten this, let me remind you. I am the one in charge. You can come out if you please, but you won't interrupt ME when I'm speaking. Understood." That wasn't a question, and he knew that.

"Fine." He growled out before disappearing back into my mind, leaving me to shake my head.

The shadows of the trees had started to shift, and looking up, I saw that the day had started. I should've kept my word to leave if she wasn't up, but I had a feeling I could break that rule once.

I leaned over the sleeping Gardevoir, as her species name was called, and tapped her on the head lightly. She stirred with a groan, and partially opened her eyes to see me standing above her. "Unless you want to get left behind, I suggest waking up faster." I had my arms crossed.

{Mmmph? Just five more minutes...} She fell asleep once more. I let out a sigh and rubbed my head gently. Why do I even bother with any of this? I should've done what I said I would've done if she wasn't awake... But I couldn't just leave a female behind. That would've weighed on my mind, and the guilt would've really got to me. It always does in the end.

I let out a sigh of acceptance, and gingerly plucked the little Ralts creature out of her embrace, and placed her on my head, and proceeded to carry the sleeping Gardevoir in my arms. 'I really hope I don't regret doing this.' I thought to myself.

I made sure both were comfortable before I walked along into the forest. It was very peaceful. Sure some of those little creatures popped out and glanced at us, or me since I didn't care to look back, but they didn't really get in my way.

As I got to a dirt path, I saw from a side glance that there were some buildings not too far from where I was, since this was apparently the oh so famous Earth, that must be one of their cities, although just judging from the size of the buildings, I'd call it a budding Dragonian town. Although to humans, this would probably be big enough to call a city.

I let out a snarl of anger at the thought of entering a place that had the same species that led to the loss of my wife. But I remembered something that both Maria and Androtitanis (4) once told me, "don't count the negative actions of one species, and use that as your view of that species as a whole."

So with that saying in mind, I decided to walk towards the city, letting out a deep breath in the process.

( _One hour later_ ) ( _Dragon's PoV_ )

By my calculation, we were only 1.23 human miles from the entrance to the city, the Ralts was still asleep, but surprisingly, the Gardevoir was walking beside me, after she woke up, which was not too long ago, she apologized for oversleeping, and asked me kindly to put her down. We hadn't been walking for more than a few minutes before she started to try and have conversation with me.

{So since you're an alien, have you ever been visited by humans?} She could probably feel the annoyance radiating from me as I answered.

"Humans aren't all too known on my planet, they have visited us yes, but they have quickly overstayed their welcome." I explained my semi-distrust. Or complete hatred for a certain one.

{Surely it couldn't have been that bad. Unless they somehow ruined your life or something.} She wasn't wrong in the slightest.

"The humans that have once visited my home planet in the far past have shown that they only care for themselves. Yes, we learned about human culture, and managed to learn more about certain things, but my kind found that they were more than unfair when it came to bargaining. That's all I will say."

{Well maybe you'll get to see how a human lives its life. It certainly can make you wonder huh?} She asked with uncertainty.

"Nope. I could care less." I shot that down without a second thought.

We walked in relative silence for a good while, and it was very much appreciated, a yawn from the top of my head told me that the little Ralts was finally awake. I reached up, and took the little creature that opened its eyes.

It stared at me with something akin to curiousity. Holding a child like this was a new experience for me, so imagine the Gardevoir's face as I put the child back in her arms without a second thought.

The little creature whimpered lightly, and tried to reach out to me. Only to stop once I ignored it.

This made the Gardevoir look at me with a disapproving stare. {Why won't you hold her? She wants you to.} She asked.

"Because I'm not good with children." Was my reply.

As we continued walking, I decided to think. If I was on Earth, did that mean Drake was here too? Or was he somewhere else? We both fell into that strange portal thing, but even I didn't know what that was, normal wormholes or portals are in a fixed position, only able to catch what gets in its path, but this thing had a mind of its own.

It managed to pull me in, and let go at the right time, so whatever it was, it was certainly able to think. The only thing I could think of that could do that was the "Anomaly". (5)

That was the only connection I could make anyway. Except the Anomaly would've tried to kill me, not throw me onto a random planet in a random universe. It was certainly perplexing.

I couldn't help but think of Maria... The very thought of her, the sight of her corpse made me boil with anger. I didn't even notice that the Gardevoir stopped walking beside me until I looked back.

She was staring upward at something with a look of nervousness. I followed her eyes, and found a sign that said, "Welcome to Jubilife City!" I saw that I was halfway up a set of large gray steps. I looked up to see a bright ball of light hover near the middle of the sky, a star that is in the "Red Giant" classification if I recall correctly, a star that sucks in a ridiculous amount of hydrogen just to provide heat.

I didn't give a second glance as I walked into the "city", the Gardevoir shook her head, and "jogged" to catch up. Maybe in the future I'd find a sign of what it was that threw me here.

( _?'s PoV_ )

"Where are you~ You know you can't hide from your master~" I sang while looking at my computer monitor.

"Sir... We still haven't found her location yet, but our sources are still working around the clock for her." My associate said apologetically.

"No need to worry... Soon she will be back in my hands... And lap." I assured myself. "Take a break Donovan, you look like you need one." I added jokingly.

"Yes sir..." Donovan said before leaving.

"... Yes, soon you will be back in my lap." I said with a sinister smile.

[ **Chapter 3 End** ]

(1): Insanity: One of the three mental voices that inhabit Dragon's mind. Insanity is the silly, whimsical, sarcastic, and very perverted manifestation of Dragon's deepest feelings, he enjoys confusing those that are able to see him with wordplay, word mixing, and general cryptic language.

Only Dragon, Drake, and Maria know about his presence and existence but for his own personal reason, and to his wishes, Dragon, Drake, and Maria have stated they will never reveal Insanity's Origins. Insanity has told Dragon that he is scared of his mind becoming fully intact with Dragon's.

(2): Anger: One of the three mental voices that inhabits Dragon's mind. Anger is the brash, cynical, and distrustful manifestation of Dragon's deepest feelings, and most often, the one in control so to speak. He has an outward dislike for Insanity's perverted questions and insinuations, but deeper down, he tolerates him like a young brother.

Much like Insanity, only Dragon, Drake, and Maria know of his existence, and have stated they will never reveal his Origins. And just like Insanity, he has a deep fear of his mind becoming fully intact with Dragon's.

(3): Shrulo: Old Draconian slang word; a male or female Dragonian that would often sell their bodies sexually for material and monetary gain. Often compared to Earth's prostitutes. Since Dragon became king, he enacted a law that prevents any and all Dragonians from selling themselves in such a "disgusting way."

(4): Androtitanis: The main Blacksmith of Characon City. He is the eldest brother in his family of four Dragonian children, and one of the wisest Dragonians on the Planet. He was the one responsible for creating the soul bound weapons that most Dragonians, including Dragon and Drake use.

(5): The Anomaly: A wormhole based creature that has fought against Dragon in the far past. The Anomaly has no natural mindset, only seeking to fill its near insatiable appetite. It feeds on stars and planets, rarely ever amounting to eating galaxies.

This creature, as stated earlier, has fought Dragon in the past. And nearly won because it sucked the energy out of Dragon's attacks. Dragon was able to beat it using Drake's ear splitting music to stun it. And strike with pure brute force.

It retreated quickly after knowing it couldn't win.


	4. Chapter 4: So many things

DragonMon The Interesting Adventure Chapter 4: Grudges, Friends, Illusions, Pseudo-Tyranny and... Rabbits?

[A/N: Welcome all to Chapter 4. This is the Re-Edited version, meaning most of what was here, has been changed completely. Nothing more to say except writer's block, a few Pokémon DS games that my aunt gave me, my grandmother passing on, and general life kept this on the back burner.]

[Also, as of 7-20-19, I will be taking a temporary hiatus. For personal reasons.]

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to, or affiliated with Game Freak, the Pokémon Company, or Nintendo in general. This is a silly hobby story made to entertain, I am not putting this here for profit.

Warning: This story may contain errors, whether they be grammatical, punctuational, etc. If you do not like stories that have these problems, then don't read any further.

[This Chapter underwent Editing on 12/16/18]

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Telepathy)

{Pokéspeech}

(???: ??: A shattered mind, a shattered heart, broken beyond reality, time, space, and the impossible. Since they are bound to my will. Nothing stands between me, and the absolute.)

(I shall tolerate no evil, and will stop at nothing to eradicate those that do harm for pleasure.)

(When a dark heart leads to a blind action in hatred, I will show no mercy towards the offender.)

(When a foul being corrupts the innocence, I will show no mercy towards the offender.)

(When trouble arises, I WILL stop it. When those that think they are hidden drop their guard, I WILL strike.)

(The worldly darkness and corruption have no hold on me, so promises of wealth and power mean nothing.)

(I am as silent as any shadow, sharper than any blade that has been forged, and faster than any eye can hope to perceive, I stalk the unworthy, and erase them from existence.)

(And when evil incarnate comes to finish what it started, I will give my all, even up to my final breath to stop it.)

(To those who misunderstand my intentions... Will soon see what I have in store.)

(And when this torturous cycle is complete, and I finally finish my job, I will leave, and pass the crest on to whoever it bonds to... So says me: The King of Eternity!)

(Jubilife City) (Dragon's PoV)

There is a new reminder that will continue to stay in my head: I despise human curiosity greatly.

The second we entered this place, both of us were bombarded with confused stares and and dirty looks, some human women were glaring at the Gardevoir and her child close to my arm.

Some human men were glaring at me for some reason, and were generally complaining to each other.

Some of the humans that weren't staring at us with jealousy and or malice, were either giving us lustful looks, or just laughing at what I was wearing.

And while most eyes were on us, some were looking at the little Ralts stationed in her mother's arms, I saw that those who stared had a very specific glint their eyes, one I've seen too many times... Greed. I knew that look all too well, and I hated it greatly.

'I haven't even been here for fifteen minutes, and I already want to leave.' I thought to myself.

"Why do all humans have to stare at everything that moves? Why can't they just mind their own business?" I asked tonelessly. I didn't care if they heard me or not.

{I don't know, I'm not particularly fond of them myself.} She caught the glares that were sent towards her, and sent them back with far more intensity.

"Do you know anything about this place?" I asked her as I idly scanned random things.

{I've been here quite a few times, but the places I've been to most frequently are the Pokémon Center, the Starlight Hotel, and the local Hospital.} She went silent.

'This city is so unorganized. Disgraceful planning.' I thought to myself.

"Alright, let's see something here." I used my crest to sent out another signal, and tapped into the mainframe of the same satellite my crest automatically used before. I sifted through the admittedly large amounts of data and code, and copied as much map data as I could... Which ironically, turned out to be very minimal as the satellite mostly contained... Criminal profiles. But on the upside, what map data was there came with a bit of a history lesson.

So according to what was translatable, I was in a Region known as Sinnoh, a part of this planet that is most known for it's colder weather patterns and "League Champion" as it stated. And according to various rumors and books, the region that the deity known as Arceus created first.

This supposed deity created three Dragons to govern the laws of this universe. Dialga was in control of time, Palkia was in control of space, and Giratina who was rumored to be in control of gravity, or antimatter, but was banished to a dimension that mirrors this physical dimension, -the Distortion World as it was called- since it was extremely violent... Well, there certainly was a lot of thought put into the history.

But yet, the mentioning of a deity sounded like quite a stretch, but since this isn't my dimension, I can't really say that I was surprised that such higher powers exist.

"Alright, I have my information now, but as much as I want to be out of sight, one place on the map data caught my attention... Let's make a quick stop." I said calmly as I started to walk toward the fixed location.

{Uh, where is that? And what do you mean Map data?} She asked while walking in stride next to me.

"Someplace called 'Riches and Amour'. The only shop in this "City" that deals with exchanges of raw gemstones and the like, for currency. If I have to adapt to... Human culture-" an involuntary shiver passed through my spine, "-then I will need the currency that humans use."

"And since my crest can tap into anything that has data and code, I used it to copy said data and code from a close satellite, and save it for later use." I added after seeing her perplexed expression.

{Wait? You're copying government Data! Do you know how illegal that is!?} She looked at me as if I just murdered an innocent civilian and bathed in their blood.

"Nope. Besides its not like that data is being used currently, and I only copy the info I needed, it's quicker and more efficient." I looked clear into her eyes with no hesitation.

{That could get you sent to prison! You can't just go around and copy whatever you want, especially if it's owned by the government!} She was starting to breathe heavily. {If you end up in prison, then my life is over! I'd have hide so I wouldn't be given back to my old trainer! I'd lose my child, and I would be back at square zero! I was finally starting to live normally, I won't survive! I-I-}

I placed my hand on her shoulder, and sent some of my calming energy through her. Gradually her breath calmed down, and her panic subsided.

"Okay, first I need you to calm down. My crest has its own special encryption in it, even if they know someone copied the data, whoever is looking through it won't know who has copied it. I'm basically undetectable, I could most likely copy the data while this "government" you seem to be afraid of, is looking through it at the same time, and they still wouldn't be able to know who it is."

{That's not the point! You're just copying data from one of the highest powers on the planet, if the government does find out, you're as good as screwed, and my child and I separated, and I will be forced to be relocated with... A completely different trainer!} She started cuddling her child while rambling, said child gently hugging her face.

"Let's talk on the way to our destination, we have time to spare." I started to walk while gently grabbing her hand.

She started to shake, but complied and started to walk alongside me, her daughter yawning, and trying to snuggle into her free arm.

"I don't get how this "government" you're so fond of speaking about is so powerful. What can it possibly do to us?" I asked with slight annoyance.

{What can't they do? They do what they want to when they want to, if you even speak out against them, they just give you the middle finger, and say 'screw you! We're the ones who rule this place!' And basically use the people they've bought to stand up for them.} She looked around as if they were near us.

"Sounds more like tyranny if anything else. The way you talk about them gives me the impression that they control your every movement.} I tilted my head.

{Tyranny?} Confusion was evident.

"When someone or some people in a position of power lets it get to their head, they start to believe that they are the only one or ones who can have it, and then take down anyone who tries to "oppose" them. I've had to kill quite a few individuals who acted as such."

{Why? Couldn't you have talked with them? Use reason to get through?} She didn't even bother to look at me.

"I've tried that on multiple occasions, just because I ended up killing them, that didn't mean that I hadn't tried to reason with them. I wished to talk, they didn't, they threatened to kill my wife and friend, and I offed them before they could even finish talking. I did what the people were afraid to do, and good things came from the actions I took." I did what I had to, and I wasn't scared of admitting it.

"But back to the main point, they won't find out. That is something I can without a doubt guarantee. So let's just focus on one thing after another." I continued.

{... So you said that we were going to a Jewelry shop?} She asked after a minute of silent contemplation.

"If that's what it's referred to, then you're correct." I confirmed.

{I've always wanted to have a reason to go to one.} She looked up at me with her red eyes. Her daughter happily resting in her arms.

"If you want, after I make a trade, I can get you two something." I had bought many gifts for many different people, whether to be nice, or for a special gathering, what's buying a couple more going to hurt?

{I'd like that. My old Trainer only ever bought me food and water, he said stuff like that jewelry was useless.}

"Well, that's just his opinion." I said.

We spent a while walking in silence towards our destination, getting more confused and greedy stares from the multiple humans that we walked past. It was only after I saw the Gardevoir suddenly slow down that caused me to stop and look where her eyes were, I saw that across the street there was a dress in the window of a clothing store that looked exactly like the one she was currently wearing, but instead of being white, it was a light shade of lavender.

I saw a sparkle in her eye as she stared at the dress, the little Ralts however caught my attention. She appeared to have woke up and stare at me. She held her small arms out, silently asking me to hold her, seeing as how her mother was too enthralled with a piece of fabric to give her any attention.

I let out a silent sigh, rolled my eyes, and tapped my partner on the shoulder, she snapped out of her staring trance, and looked to my hand pointing at her child.

Seeing as how the little Ralts was trying to grab my hand, the Gardevoir gently held her up to me. I didn't have much practice with handling a child.

{What's wrong?} She asked me.

"I'm not good with children. Remember?" I answered.

{All you need to do is hold her, you put her on your head, not too long ago. Remember?} She used the same tone.

"Yes. However that was my head, I could barely even feel her there, my arms however, aren't suited to carrying anything unless it resists being sliced apart." I motioned to the large cutting tools that made up my armor.

{I thought that those were props, just to be intimidating.} She stared nervously at my armor.

"Why would you think that? Are you saying they don't look real enough?" I asked curiously. Not a lot of my people, or other planetary people believed that the armor I wore was real, so I could understand where she was coming from.

{Well... Yeah.} She answered. {I thought that maybe you liked decoration...} She held onto her daughter as she lightly struggled to reach me.

"First time I've heard someone assume that." I mused to myself. "This armor you could say is for deflecting or absorbing energy based attacks. I would never have armor that didn't do what it was intended for."

"Are we ready to continue?" I asked while making sure my claws could still extend. Judging from the sudden energy output in the general vicinity, and my temporary partner's face at seeing said claws, someone was watching me, yet I couldn't sense who it was... That is slightly concerning.

{Y-yes, sorry.} She apologized lightly.

"It's fine. Let's go." I started walking once more.

All the stares at this point were starting to get under my skin, so I picked up the pace slightly. The little Ralts was looking around in awe at the sight of how "big" this "city" was, I personally didn't like how this place was given the title of a city, what with how mismanaged the buildings were.

The foundations that held the buildings in place looked incredibly rushed, save for a few that looked mediocre at best, I could flick my wrist, and send these things crumbling to the ground.

Soon enough, we were standing in front of the "jewelry store". It was... Intriguing to look at, but I will give this place some credit since all the jewelry on display certainly was eye-catching. Drake would be drooling over how shiny these little trinkets were.

As we went inside, we were greeted to an elegant display of gemstones and necklaces, rings and... Some odd collars. They had a small indent that, on closer inspection, looked to be a type of gem socket, very unique.

"Ah! Welcome to Riches and Amour! How may I be of service to... You..." An adult male human walked out from behind a counter, and stopped at the sight of us entering, looking both confused and annoyed.

"Ahem. I believe I have told your little "scouts" already, I am not interested in purchasing your stupid "miracle water", so please kindly beat it!" He pointed to the door and made a wave towards it.

All I did was stare at him, he didn't look too impressive, judging from the body shape, and sweat that lightly covered his forehead, he doesn't train his body whatsoever, but he seemed to have some bulk on his arms.

"I have come here because I merely wish to trade some of my gemstones for your species' currency. Since I have plenty of jewels that I no longer require, I wish to trade them in."

He looked absolutely perplexed after I finished my sentence, and scratched his head.

"I don't know if this is a prank, but speak English please. And take that ridiculous suit off!" Great. He couldn't understand me.

"I guess you humans don't understand Dragonian language. I just can't seem to catch a break." I said aloud.

"Why. Can't. You. Speak. English?!" The man yelled slowly, making slow but exaggerated hand signs.

"I can see that this was already a waste of time." I muttered.

{Perhaps I can try and use my telepathy to talk to him.} The Gardevoir said lowly.

"Telepathic Communication? It is very uncommon that I meet anybody who has such a respectable ability. If you wish to, go ahead." I praised lightly. I guess that telepathic speech was a bit of an obvious thing I could've done, but I didn't want to step too far out of my comfort zone, and adding to that, I didn't even know this "English" that these humans are so accustomed to.

The Gardevoir gulped lightly before her eyes took on a light shade of blue, the guy in front of us looked around briefly, before staring back at her in confusion.

After a few seconds, it seemed as though the psychic connection ended, and while there was a small glint of it still being present in her eyes, the man gestured us over to the counter he was standing at previously.

"Sorry about the way I treated you, there has been quite a few problems around here as of late, according to your partner, you wish to trade in some gems here. Is that correct?" He asked lightly.

I gave a nod in response, if he couldn't understand a word I said, then I may as well not speak.

"Alright then, you have the ones that you want to sell on you I assume?" The man asked once more.

I have another nod, and reached into my pocket, opening a small Pocket Dimension, and pulling a few select gemstones out, and putting them on the counter. The human, Ralts, and Gardevoir took to staring at them in awe for a while. After I cleared my throat, the man and Gardevoir snapped out of their trance, while the little Ralts tried to reach one. The human male then grabbed a small lens from under the counter, and picked one of them up.

The first one he examined was a thin, but lengthy crystal that had a swirled mix of red and green. He looked at it with a hum of approval, and placed it down on the opposite side of the other two.

The next gemstone was a small yellow, chunky one. It had a small purple dot in the middle representing the strong fraction of raw emotional power it held when in the right hand, the gemstone let out a beautiful sparkle if positioned at the right angle. Another hum of approval came from his mouth.

The third and final gem was one of my favorites. A simple solid blue chunk of crystal. That particular crystal was one of the rarest colors it came in, I honestly didn't expect it to be worth much here, since quite a few things were blue.

"Well these are certainly unique, these don't seem to be from Earth at all. So these must some new never before seen crystals. Wherever did you find these?" He asked in genuine curiosity.

"My home planet. These are some of the rarest crystals that can be found on there." I explained.

Once my companion had translated what I had said, the man looked at me as if I were insane... He wouldn't be wrong with that thought per say, but that didn't stop him from suddenly laughing out loudly, holding his stomach tightly.

"Hoo boy. That was a good one sir, I will admit, I was not planning on hearing that in my lifetime... But joking aside, can you please tell me where they're really from?" He asked with a little chuckle.

"I don't joke around, if you choose not to believe me, that is on you. But if you want the truth, they are from my home planet. These three crystals are by far the rarest to come by in their current shapes and colorations. Whether from the surface, or the mines." I crossed my arms.

After another translation, the man simply stared at me, not speaking. It seemed as though he was trying to comprehend the presence of actual space crystals, even though they were rare, I found it amusing that the simplest things made human minds go into overdrive.

"So... These a-are from your... H-home planet... And... Th-they are... Genuine?" He asked as if to confirm his thoughts.

I simply nodded my head, and waited.

It took some time, but he seemed to visibly calm down, and stopped breathing heavily, although there was an excited aura around him, he tried his best to seem professional.

"Well then mister..." He stared at me curiously.

"Dragon." I said stoically.

"... Dragon. If these are as you say, genuinely rare crystals, why ever would you want to get rid of them?" He asked.

"This is the only means I have to acquire... Human currency, as I highly doubt my kinds' currency is acceptable here." I had a feeling he'd want to see what currency we use was like.

"And what is the money you normally use?" He asked. Called it.

"Simple multicolored coins that display the value on the back. But since I am getting irritated due to lack of meditation, I would like to kindly request info on how much my crystals are worth."

"... Right. If I were to put a price on these, since I'd need to make profit off them to even stay in business... I would round these crystals to the nearest number... That would be worth around... Nine hundred and Seventy thousand Pokédollars." He rubbed his chin.

The Gardevoir's eyes seemed to widen as she instantly fell to the ground. Which in turn, caused the telepathic link to end abruptly, and for the little Ralts to squeak in confusion.

"Well, guess we're back to guessing and frustration." I said idly.

"Is she going to be alright?" The man asked curiously.

"I hope so, you can't understand a word I say even if I use my telepathic abilities, and added to that, I'd rather not link any part of my mind to yours." I said curtly.

"... This is quite problematic. Do you by any chance know how to write in the English language?" He looked to me.

I shrugged in response, if he couldn't understand my spoken language, I hardly think that written language was going to be any better.

The little Ralts was patting her mother's face lightly, wondering why her mother suddenly passed out. It seemed to work though, as the Gardevoirs' eyes opened lightly, I stood over her.

"Anymore tricks?" I asked.

{I just heard something that I couldn't unhear! Just for three jewels, you got almost 1 million Pokédollars!} She flailed dramatically.

"What's the problem with that?" I asked.

{I've never even saw something go for such a high amount of money! Even the rarest of gems and jewels I've heard about don't even come close to that amount!} She stood up shakily, picked up her daughter, and re-connected the telepathic link with a huff.

"Well now, while that was entertaining. I have to ask; do you take checks? I can't help but feel excited about buying these!" The man put both hands together with a wide grin.

I quickly scanned through the satellite's data once again to see if it held any information on checks... The information was quite intriguing... It was a rather easy way to manage currency... Humans have some odd yet effective ways of using such trivial things.

"That will work sufficiently." I agreed. After taking out something, he wrote onto a piece of paper, tore it out, and handed to to me.

"Thank you for business, don't forget to cash that in at the bank, and I hope to see you again!" He picked up the three gemstones, and took them with him through a door behind him.

I felt an electric tingle surge through my back. Someone was preparing to launch an attack at me the second I walked out that door, another sudden increase of energy pelted my senses... And it certainly was much higher than most things I fought in the past.

"I need you to stay in here while I walk out." I told the Gardevoir with a calm voice.

{What for?} Was her obvious question.

"Something is going to attack me the second I leave, I'd rather not let you and an an innocent child walk into the crossfire." I turned my head to her.

{Huh? Who in their right mind would attack somebody in the middle of the day? That makes no sense.} She scratched her head.

"The creatures I deal with are quite different, they certainly don't care if people start watching... These creatures basically crave attention, so I need you to stay here while I take care of them." I answered quickly.

{I can handle myself you know? I'm not helpless.} She looked at me with a disapproving look.

"I never made any statement or assumption that you were, but these creatures I have the misfortune to know would easily obliterate you. It would be better if you didn't get involved for your safety, and the safety of your child." I explained, causing the Ralts to giggle and reach for my arm.

{How strong could these people possibly be? I highly doubt they can stand up to a full powered Psychic attack.} She semi-boasted.

"They would most likely take any attack you have, and turn it back on you. These creatures are far too strong for you to handle, I do not mean to be rude, but I know this from experience. You wouldn't have anything to contribute in a fight with these things. They would most likely target you, and use you against me as a hostage, then after they get what they want, they would most likely kill us both." I started to crack my bones, and tense my muscles in preparation.

She seemed to think on something for a few seconds, once that was done, she opened her eyes. {Humph! Fine. I'll sit back, but if you manage to get into a problem, then I will help, with or without your say.} She glared at me intensely. She had the exact same spark that Maria had, always blunt, tough, and straight to the point, that was one of the many reasons I fell in love with her.

"Not an option. You stay here, and make sure to stay hidden. I request that you do not test what little patience I have." I walked towards the door despite her protesting, and gingerly walked out, only to reflexively use my tensed muscles to jump sideways as a large purple beam tore through the ground, making the glass in the front door shatter.

I shot an arm out and placed up an unseeable shield around the Gardevoir that reflected the glass that got blasted towards her and her child.

"Awww. I was so close. Did you cheat again little Dragon?" A light yet deep voice whined dramatically.

Great. It had to be him didn't it?

"Of course it would be you Illusiro, (1) that's just fantastic. I was having a semi-decent day. And I am not in the mood to deal with you of all creatures." I immediately darted my eyes in multiple directions, trying to get even a little glimpse of his trail as I had done in the past to end this before it began. I did not want to deal with him right after I got thrown into here.

And judging from the startled and terrified humans that watched from a distance, they should know that staying close to a species like us isn't a good idea... I guess I might have to actually put in a bit of effort to keep the random human spectators from getting killed.

"Don't be like that! That's no fun! Where is your heroic display of honor, your... Your apathetic sense of humor?" The voice whined louder.

"Probably went down the black hole the second I landed in this place. Besides, how about telling me how you of all creatures got here in another dimension. That sounds like a far more interesting story." I quipped.

I jumped up and summoned my wings when multiple purple sawblades were sent flying towards me, being buried into the spot where I was standing prior.

"That trick didn't work the last time you tried it. What made you think it would now?" I asked while calmly shifting my wings.

"Just to keep you on your toes~ Can't have my friend getting rusty with his powers now can I?" He let out with a chuckle.

"Funny. You consider us friends after all the problems you caused and the decisions you've made? I'm touched." I sneered sarcastically.

"Oh no you don't you silly little boy! I won't fall for that guilt trip again, instead, how about we play a guessing game? Can you guess how many of these humans I can kill with one attack?" I heard a gleeful laugh.

"Can you guess how many holes you'll have in you once I find you?" I asked while casually stretching.

"Hmmm... None! And I know my answer is correct, because you can't track me this time, yet I can see everything you're doing right now, it is sad though that there isn't a trace of nervousness, anxiety, or -Xerox forbid me from saying this word-... Fear. But I understand that having that last one is more of an impossibility." He began to ramble.

"And let me guess, you're going to give me some senseless exposition about how you're going to steal my crest away from me?" I quickly flapped my wings to dodge a pulse of dark energy, following up with putting a shield of electricity around me which easily absorbed another pulse.

"Hit a nerve didn't I?" I had a cruel smirk gracing my face.

"No... But I'll rip all of yours apart!" He yelled.

"Still making hollow threats I see. I figured you would've grown out of that." I sent out multiple short bursts of electrically charged air in all directions to generate a Grahp 4 (2) energy shield that quickly surrounded 2/4ths of the surrounding area. I knew I had trapped him.

"I may not be able to see you, but you can never be undetectable like me. While your energy pulse is much stronger than before, that is where you have a massive flaw." I explained.

"You know all about flaws don't you?" He tried to sound condescending, but failed.

"At least I've accepted mine." I let out a blast of pure raw dragonic power that easily fit the area of the shield, causing Illusiro's figure to flicker into existence. He was dressed in the exact same thing as last time, a simple suit and cape that was from the last human ship that landed, over seven hundred thousand years ago.

"... Well that's new..." His voice cracked with nervousness.

"You may have fought both alongside, and against me, but even back then I never showed you everything I really had. I'm going to enjoy making you pay this time." I cracked my knuckles with an elated grin under my mask.

"Wait! Surely you jest? Why hurt me when we could uh, talk things out?" He waved his arms quickly.

I flew at him with an electrified fist, hitting his throat with a loud crunch, he gasped in silent pain as I grabbed him, spun him around, and threw him towards the crowd of humans watching in interest and fear. I waved my arm upward, summoning a portal that sucked him in, and ejected him out above me.

He seemed to have gotten his bearings together as his ebony colored wings sprouted out, and launched a volley of purple sawblades below.

I let out a simple breath, extended my claws, and slashed each and every one to pieces, following up by shooting a stream of white fire directly to my left, which bounced off the shield while collecting the excess charge, and right back into my right arm, amplifying it tenfold.

I shot the powered up blast of electrified white fire at a large purple beam, instantly disintegrating both attacks.

I let out a yawn of indifference, and jumped upward, my wings sprouted out of my back as I delivered an incredibly hard kick to Illusiro's face, hurdling him to the ground once more.

"And here I thought you were going to be an actual challenge, your energy is far stronger, that I can admit, it's obvious however that you don't know how to properly utilize it." I criticized him.

"Who said I was trying? I was simply testing the waters." He shot at me, and delivered a punch to my stomach, it actually made me slide back a bit.

"Well what do you know? The runaway actually managed to land a strike, let's see if you can repeat that." I let out a throaty growl.

"Gladly." He sneered venomously.

I immediately cracked my neck, and ran forward at a speed that caused a blast of air to phase through the barrier, and crack the glass of everything in the vicinity, and landed an electrified fist right into his chest, following up with a flaming kick to the throat, sending him flying back.

I created another portal to send him in the opposite direction, jumped up, lifted up my mask and promptly took in a breath... And used my blue fire to cover my lungs, and re-create my 'Shredding Flame Scream'. Once the sound let loose, Illusiro was sent barreling into the ground. Sparkling flames and ultrasonic waves invisible to those without the proper sight, rippled through the air harshly.

Once I was finished, I let out a string of violent coughs as my lungs and throat tried to push through the burn that always occurred whenever I used that move. I pulled my mask back down quickly.

I gripped my throat, and took deep breaths, smoke pouring from my mouth.

"Grrrrrrrrr... Grrrrrrrrrgggghhhh!" That certainly didn't sound right.

I saw Illusiro's hand shakily grip the ground and pull himself out, his body was burned and smoking and his energy took a massive upward spike, I let out a snarl of pure hatred, judging from the new sigil on his neck, he was somehow using the power of a Leviathan.

I hated Leviathans with all my being, and seeing as how this... Creature managed to snag some of a leviathan's power, he must be using it as a last resort.

"I... Will... End... Your... LIFE!" He let out a wave of power that caused the humans to back away as far as possible. I however didn't even flinch.

"Bring it." I challenged him.

He let out a horrid shriek, which caused me to recoil lightly from how high pitched it was, before he ran towards me with speed nearly rivaling my own, and struck.

He missed my face by a small margin, each hit somehow becoming more precise and calculated, despite his breathing getting heavier and his strikes slowing down slightly, he wouldn't quit until he either sliced me apart, or got sliced apart himself.

Even though his arms were moving far faster than they were before, I was still using my flexibility to nimbly move around him, the next time Drake says I couldn't split my legs to dodge, I'm going to rub this in his face.

I heard some gasps as I did exactly that, and some of the human males and females were cheering loudly, and from that cheer came a surge of power, since my crest ran on positive emotions, the more I got, the stronger I'd get.

I followed up by immediately sweeping my legs to knock him off balance, and stuck his stomach with another flaming kick. I was surprised however, when he grabbed my ankle and slammed me into the ground before chucking me across the pavement.

I pushed myself up from my back seamlessly, letting out an infuriated snarl, nothing, and I mean nothing pushed me around, especially a worthless leviathan. I was just about to strike back, when a familiar voice suddenly shouted out.

"Better hope you can hear after this you scaled monstrosity!" As a large blast of musical waves filled the area. I was fortunate enough to cover my ears before the blast reached, and watched with a morbid smile on my face as the Leviathanized Illusiro shrieked in agony as he desperately covered his ears as well, and collapsed on one knee.

The figure jumped down and swiftly slashed at the leviathanized illusion creator, craking his skull, and promptly knocking him out. The Dust-Brown scaled Dragonian landed with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey buddy! Sorry for almost making you lose your hearing, but I needed the surprise." The speaker was none other than Drake Jeero himself.

"Glad you could make it Drake. But intervention wasn't necessary. I had it covered... But I am grateful nonetheless." I said while walking towards Illusiro.

"Heh, looks like these humans are impressed with how I look." Drake looked towards the humans that were eagerly chatting with each other. Drake winked at some of them, and just generally acted as if taking Illusiro down was the easiest thing he's done.

Illusiro's body flashed rapidly before disappearing entirely, I let out a huff of indifference, I knew that I'd have many more chances to end that traitors life for good. This was only a minor setback.

I took a breath, and sent out my infamous Reverse Pulse (3) and watched as all the damage that was caused by our scuffle completely disappeared.

"He'll be back I'm sure, but oh boy was it hard to find you buddy! Your cloaking skills are getting even better." Drake patted me on the shoulder.

"Must be. He actually landed a hit on me, first time something like that has happened." I let out a heavy breath as my Reverse Pulse drained most of the energy I had.

{Is it safe to come out now? It's starting to get hard to breathe.} A voice came from Drake's jacket.

"Yep. Everything is good again. Come on out." Drake said with a smile. What popped out of Drake's jacket was certainly interesting to say the least, it certainly warranted a scan from me.

Species Name: Buneary

Species#: 419: The Rabbit Pokémon

Stage: 1

Current Level: Unable to Find

Type: Normal

Next Evolution: Lopunny

Type Strengths: None

Type Weaknesses: Fighting

Type Immunities: Ghost

Data: Buneary are amongst the most popular known Pokémon. (Whether that is good or not remains to be seen.) For both their rare abilities to not be paralyzed, or actually hit Ghost Type Pokémon with Normal and Fighting Type moves, and their common ability of being either extremely clumsy, or fast enough to always get away from predators. Because of their humanoid evolution, and since they are classified in the 'Human Shaped' egg category, it has been proved that both Buneary and Lopunny can give birth by human seed.

Buneary pride themselves on their fluffy fur, which hides the fact that their ears are deadly to humans. The Sinnoh League Branch of Pokémon Examination have recorded that a Buneary with an Attack IV yield of 27-31 can use their ears to output a force of roughly 2,350 Psi to dent and puncture solid Iron sheets.

They are also infamous because they are known to hate their ears being pulled forcefully, and will lash out at anyone that does.

Small and deadly is something I was used to seeing in my dimension, so that didn't surprise me, yet something so deceptively cute that can easily catch something off guard was an extremely rare occurrence.

{Guh! Oh fresh air how I've missed you!} The Rabbit eagerly started to breathe in the air around us.

"Overselling it a bit there aren't ya?" Drake gently rubbed the fluffy fur atop her head in a gentle manner.

His statement went unheard as the little rabbit started to look around, laying her eyes on me as my body went numb, every limb was hard to move, but I pushed through the feeling with barely any acknowledgement.

"You alright? You look like you could use a rest... Not that I can see your face or anything." Drake said with a smile.

"Fine. I think I'll go find a... Hotel as my partner called it to stay at." I said while looking around for her. She wasn't in the building anymore...

{Well I guess you were right.} I heard her voice behind me.

I turned to see her regretful face, {I understand why you wanted me to stay back, you alright?} She asked lightly.

"Yes, I just need some time to meditate, and maybe a bit of Star light." I wasn't too tired to where I couldn't walk, but my Reverse Pulse drained quite a bit. And I didn't want to waste my excess energy, as that was for emergencies only.

"Alright. Let's go rest up and along the way, I'll tell ya how my time went when I ended up here." Drake sent a simple smile to all the people reading this... Wait a second?

'Yep! Now you're going to write my story so far, that is if you Mr. Author would actually care to update consistently.' Drake said in his head.

Oh no... You're gonna start being one of those characters that breaks the fourth wall and destroys the immersion aren't you?

'Not all the time... But you can guarantee that if you don't at least write one paragraph in your spare time, I will make you.'

Ugh... Fine. Let's hope things start actually start going well for me...

[End Chapter 4]

(1) Illusiro was once the lead scientist in Dragon's dimension. He has incredible intelligence, yet he often doesn't use it to the best of his ability. He can be incredibly self-centered, and often, he only cares for himself.

Illusiro always had an intense respect for Dragon's role he had as king, but also had deep jealousy and desire to take that throne as his own.

When the last human ship arrived on Dragonia, he came across quite a few articles of clothing that drew his eye, and even came in contact with the Humans' notes on "Alchemy" a form of science, but mixed with magic. During a time when there were laws concerning the use of magic of any sort, he secretly practiced using this new and unknown technique in an attempt to kill Dragon, and take the throne.

He didn't know however, that magical properties of any sort failed to harm Dragon-like creatures, and was swiftly apprehended after being reported by Drake for "shady stuff".

When brought to trial, he lied through his teeth that it was all for the betterment of the planet, and that all charges should be dropped. Which obviously didn't happen, he was sentenced to execution two moon cycles later, but suddenly disappearing just before the execution could commence.

Dragon has been hunting him down for over five hundred thousand years, and vows to give him the proper punishment that he deserves.

(2) Grahp 4 is an odd measurement use to describe the strength of outputting energy. While most scales use one to ten, or ten to one, Grahp Scaling is completely different as it takes into account the energy spark, force, and pressure.

Using a specific scale created by Xerox himself, some have estimated that a Grahp 4 energy shield can absorb up to 23,000 tons of energy per square meter. And anything that goes above this scale will escape and cause damage to the surrounding area.

Any shield that uses Grahp Scaling above 3 have the strength to absorb certain forces and amplify them by three quarters of the initial power that was impacted.

Not many are able to achieve this level of energy output, but it is possible with many millennia of intense and grueling training.

(3) A simple, yet draining power that completely reverses all damage in a set range, the further the range, the more energy it consumes.


End file.
